


October: Shortened Life...

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has a dilemma, and before anyone realizes it, the dilemma affects them all. The Holy War still continues, even as Nea awakens from his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October: Shortened Life...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that it's late and short, next year I will chose ones I like and lengthen them. Thanks for your patience!

I wake up with disdain as the alarm rings loudly in my ears. Yesterday, I had a mission with Kanda so I was exhausted more than usual. I weakly take a few tries to shut off the alarm before I finally stand up. Lazily putting on my clothes, my mind buzzes with thoughts of food. Timcanpy follows me as I leave my room, but before I could shut the door, someone slams the door shut for me. Turning around, I see that it was Kanda who did that, which made me puff my cheeks angrily.

"Why did you slam my door, there could be people sleeping still," I say frustratedly.

"Who else but you would be asleep until such time of day," he retorts.

"Eh, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch, bean-sprout."

I glare at him, before looking around for a clock on the wall. The time is... 12:10. I missed breakfast, that's probably why I'm so hungry. I sigh as I start to walk away, but Kanda catches my wrist.

"Lenalee wants you in the library later to discuss a mission with you," he says with his cheeks tinting light red. I assume it's either from stress or the heat, but I can't help but feel as if it wasn't that reason.

"Okay, does she need anything to drink?"

"I don't know that much," Kanda snaps at me. "Oh... Sorry. Anyways, make sure to be there after you finish eating."

With all that said, he stomps away, leaving me in front of my room. I rush to the cafeteria, ordering more food than usual to make up what I missed for breakfast, and eat quickly to not make Lenalee angry.


End file.
